


Kéž by se Batman naučil klepat

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24930331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: Slash in czech language. Do you wish me to translate it? Let me know in the comments :)Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.
Relationships: Jim Gordon/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 5





	Kéž by se Batman naučil klepat

Na konferenčním stolku stál hrnek s téměř studenou kávou, již si detektiv Jim Gordon udělal uvařil v devět hodin večer možná jen tak z rozmaru, nebo možná předpokládal, že ve stínu nedávných událostí stejně nedokáže oka zamhouřit. Dům byl nezvykle tichý, prázdný. Jak už to bylo dlouho? Dva týdny? Asi, ale s jistotou by to říci nedokázal, neboť mu všechny dny splývaly v jeden.

Nevěděl, kdy se octl v tom kolotoči špatných zpráv, z nichž jedna jej přímo ukázkově srazila na kolena. Ne, nedivil se jí, že odešla. Zpětně se spíše divil, že jej neopustila už dřív. Přesto byl zasažen a k udržení dobrého mentálního stavu mu pomáhala jen práce, které naštěstí nestále přibývalo.

Natáhl se pro kávu a takřka celý obsah hrnku do sebe vyklopil, než jej vyrušil jakýsi šum. Odložil hrnek a rozhlédl se.

"Je tu někdo?" zeptal se hlasitě, ačkoliv vzápětí si měl chuť jednu vlepit. No, který zloděj nebo vrah by mu asi odpověděl? Leda tak nějaký zblblý narkoman, ale ten by stejně asi nadělal více rámusu.

Ostražitě špicoval uši, zda zvuk nezaslechne znovu, všude však bylo hrobové ticho. Možná se mu to jen zdálo, pomyslel si a znovu se pohodlně usadil v křesle.

Snažil se uklidnit, leč srdce mu splašeně bušilo bez ohledu na to, že se nic nedělo. Pořád měl ale tušení, že v domě někdo je, jenže taky mohl mít jen halucinace z přepracování, nebo za to mohly jeho zkušenosti s Batmanem. Snad už od prvního setkání se zjevoval a mizel a Gordona to na jednu stranu fascinovalo, na druhou vytáčelo a lezlo na nervy.

Stačilo jen, aby Gordon zaslechl něco podobného šustění netopýřích křídel, a tep mu vystřelil vzhůru a adrenalin se vlil do žil. Uvědomoval si, že se na ty chvíle těší, i když by ocenil, kdyby se Batman prostě naučil klepat a pak vejít do domu dveřmi. Ovšem za jeho zájmem o spolupráci s Batmanem stálo víc, mnohem víc. Hodně o něm přemýšlel a od chvíle, kdy od něj Barbara odešla, už mu v podstatě nic a nikdo nebránil v tom, aby na něj myslel, kdykoliv chtěl. Doslova kdykoliv.

Přejel si dlaní po tváři. Nedivil se, že ho opustila, jestliže nebyl schopen věnovat více myšlenek jí než jinému chlapovi. Vždyť mu to vůbec nebylo podobné! Vážně nechápal, co s ním Batman provedl, ne…

_Ani nevíš, jak vypadá pod tou maskou!_ říkával sám sobě, ale neuměl se přimět k tomu, aby jej to příliš zajímalo. Batman jej fascinoval, měl jej v hrsti a to všechno, aniž by odhalil svou tvář. Gordon vážně pochyboval, že by své charisma ztratil ve chvíli, kdy by masku sundal, naopak předpokládal, že tehdy by mu propadl ještě víc. Batman prokazoval nebývalou důvěru, a kdyby vyšlo najevo, že mu věří natolik, že je schopen mu sdělit svou pravou totožnost…

Už takhle si připadal definitivně ztracený a po takovém gestu by Batmanovi nejspíše padl kolem krku, pomyslel si s úšklebkem.

Místo dalšího zašustění vyrušilo Gordona z úvah zaklepání na domovní dveře.

V tom momentě jej napadlo, že se Batman možná přeci jen naučil klepat, podobně pošetilé úvahy ale vzápětí vyhnal z hlavy a s rostoucí zvědavostí, kdo se k němu takhle navečer dobývá, vstal z křesla a šel otevřít.

"Dobrý večer, detektive."

"Pane Wayne?" zaskočila Gordona identita nočního návštěvníka natolik, že mu hlas trochu poskočil.

Gordon absolutně nechápal přítomnost někoho takového před svým domem. Byl jen pouhý policista a Wayne, oblečen v padnoucím obleku, patřil co do společenského postavení do úplně jiné ligy.

"Co pro vás mohu udělat?" zeptal se, aby jen nestál a nezíral, překvapený pohled se mu ale skrýt nepodařilo, a to zvláště ve chvíli, kdy po hezké tváři Bruce Waynea přeběhl malý úsměv.

"Rád bych to probral spíše uvnitř, jestli dovolíte," pozvedl v přátelském gestu koutek úst Wayne.

Bylo to zvláštní, vídal Waynevu tvář v novinách, přesto si až teď uvědomil, že mu jeho zakřivení jeho rtů je jaksi povědomé. Přemýšlel o tom, i ve chvíli, kdy zavedl návštěvníka do obývacího pokoje. Chystal se mu nabídnout něco k pití, sotva však otevřel ústa, Wayne zavrtěl hlavou. Gordon tedy ústa zase poslušně zavřel a slanžil se něco vyčíst z pohledu, jakým se na něj Wayne díval. Zdálo se mu, že jej mladší muž odhaduje, jako by si měřil jeho schopnosti nebo co. Na tváři mu pohrával jemný úsměv, když se přesunul blíže k detektivovi.

Způsob, jakým se pohyboval, sebejistě a uvolněně, a celkově jeho charisma zanechal Gordona nerozhodně stát, zatímco Wayne došel až za detektivova záda a Gordon najednou neměl nejmenší zájem se otočit. Známé zachvění mu projelo celým tělem. Ne, Bruce Wayne u něj nebyl poprvé. Poprvé ale přišel hlavním vchodem…

"Bruci…?" zkusil tiše. Byl si téměř jistý, že je to Batman, a proto se vůbec nebránil vzrušení, jež jej zachvátila v reakci na situace, o níž si myslel, že nikdy nenastane.

"Jime," ozval se přímo u Gordonova ucha hlas. Hlas Batmana.

Detektiv polknul a konečně se přiměl k pohybu. Pomalu se otočil. Věděl, že asi vypadá jako idiot, když zírá na tvář, kterou už tolikrát viděl, ale dnes zcela v nových souvislostech. Bruce se na něj chvíli jen vědoucně usmíval, načež chytil Gordona za límec a takřka jej odhodil ke stěně, na kterou jej vzápětí přitisknul.

Gordon nedokázal zadržen heknutí, když mu náraz vyrazil dech, a nedokázal zabránit ani tichému zasténání, jakmile se k němu přitiskl druhý muž a s ním i tvrdost, skrytá v Bruceových kalhotách. Byl by se bránil uvěřit tomu, že se tohle vážně děje, byl by se dožadoval odpovědí, ale takhle jen vzhlédl, zahleděl se do tmavě hnědých očí a nechával se stravovat vzrušením, jež se i v jeho případě začalo soustřeďovat v dolních partiích, nacházejících se v tak těsné blízkosti těch Bruceových.

Žár z Bruceova těla, cítil jeho dech na své tváři… Srdce mu poskočilo a do rozkroku se mu vlilo další horko, když se Bruce sklonil, Gordon mu vyšel vstříc a přitiskl své rty na druhé. Nemohl se držet zpátky, nedočkavě vrazil prsty do těch perfektně upravených vlasů, načež mu unikl další sten, jakmile se jeho boky octly v sevření Bruceových dlaní.

Vzrušení jím prostupovalo stále víc, Bruce prohloubil jejich polibek, nechal detektivův jazyk, aby se propletl s tím jeho, zatímco jej Gordon téměř zoufale držel za límec saka, když se otíral o jeho rozkrok. Bruceovy pravidelné pohyby a z pomalého na hladový se proměnivší polibek jej zbavovali kyslíku, třásl se, vstřebával všechny nové věci, jež nikdy nezažil a rychle jim propadal.

Odtrhnul se od mladšího muže, potřeboval se pořádně nadechnout a Bruce mu to dopřál, na moment odstoupil, aby odložil alespoň sako. Gordon se původně chtěl dát trochu dohromady, aby si promyslel, jestli tohle opravdu chce, ovšem když se Bruce vzdálil, detektivův pohled nekompromisně sjel níže. Doposud jen cítil Waynovo vzrušení, které nyní zcela jasně viděl, jak se rýsuje pod látkou kalhot jako nezpochybnitelný důkaz toho, co se tady odehrálo.

V ústech mu vyschlo, hlava se mu točila. Všechny se to zdálo tak nepravděpodobné, přesto Bruce stál před ním, oči zamžené… Batman na něj hleděl jako snad ještě nikdy nikdo, se syrovou touhou vepsanou v tváři, jež jako by nad ním opět převzala kontrolu. Wayne v mžiku stál u staršího muže, jehož kromě chtíče stravovaly i emoce, rozpínající se jeho hrudníkem, když na tváři ucítil jemný dotek Bruceovy dlaně a jeho neodolatelné rty na svých.

Vše se pak slilo dohromady, jakmile mu Bruce rozepnul košili a přesunul svou pozornost ke kůži na jeho hrudi, a ke Gordonově nesmírnému překvapení ochotně pokračoval níže. Sledoval jej pohledem, v uších mu dunělo bušení srdce a kromě vlastního dechu neslyšel nic jiného. Ztvrdl snad ještě víc ve chvíli, kdy mu druhý muž rozepnul knoflík na kalhotách, chvěl se nezkrotnou touhou a přestože v sobě cítil potřebu sdělit Bruceovi, že to dělat nemusí, podlehl nutkání vyjít Bruceově dlaní vstříc.

Hlasitě zasténal a zvrátil oči v sloup, jakmile jej dlaň pohladila skrze spodní prádlo… tak dlouho… tak…

"Bruci…" splynulo mu ze rtů, na víc se nevzmohl, mladšího muže ale ani moc prosit nemusel, vzápětí byl zbaven veškerého oděvu, bránícího Bruceovi v tom, aby vzal erekci do úst. Na nic nečekal, detektiv cosi nesrozumitelně zavrčel, oči mu zmizely za víčky.

V hlavě měl úplně vymeteno, vnímal jen to horko Bruceových úst, jeho jazyk, jeho doteky všude možně… Věděl, že nevydrží, neměl šanci, bylo to příliš dlouho a příliš dobré, sevřel dlaně v pěst, když se znovu octl uvnitř a Bruce se z něj pokusil vysát duši.

Kyslíku se mu nedostávalo, jako z velké dálky slyšel své zoufalé pokusy se nadechnout, každá buňka jeho těla se ale soustředila na tu touhu po uvolnění, jež vzápětí přišlo se zničující silou. Možná řval Bruceovo jméno, možná ne, možná jej varoval, že je blízko, možná ne, nic to ale neměnilo na tom, že se udělal Bruceovi do úst a byl to zřejmě nejintenzivnější orgasmus, jaký kdy zažil.

Opíral se o zeď, zhluboka dýchal a vstřebával to, co právě zažil, ani si nevšiml, kdy jej druhý muž upravil, najednou měl zase kalhoty zapnuté a také seděl na zemi. Zaostřil na Bruce, jenž se nacházel před ním, úsměv široký, vlasy rozcuchané. Vypadal neodolatelně.

Gordon mu váhavě úsměv oplatil, ještě pořád se mírně chvěl, cítil se ale úžasně. Znaveně, spokojeně a úžasně. Jako by se mu právě splnil ten nejšílenější sen.

"Jsem rád, že jsem se v tobě nezklamal," řekl Bruce, v očích zvláštní něhu, kterou vnímal detektiv mnohem více než obsah slov. Poté jej Wayne políbil takovým způsobem, až se z toho Gordonovo srdce nanovo splašeně rozbušilo. Jako by se mu tím snažil vyjádřit… všechno.

Jim neřešil vůbec nic, myslel jen na Bruce, na to, co pro něj udělal, prsty opět zabořil do jeho vlasů, zatímco druhou dlaní se přes pod košilí ukrytý hrudník přesunul níže. Nikdy by si nepomyslel, že někdo jako Batman, bude schopen mu zasténat do úst, ale stalo se tak, když jej sevřel skrze kalhoty. Rozepnul je a vzápětí se dotkl horké kůže, a navzdory tomu, že neměl žádné zkušenosti, Bruce se na polibek soustředil stále méně, sténal, přirážel mu ruky...

Gordon si nebyl jistý, zda jej někdy něco zasáhlo tak moc, jako pohled na Bruce Waynea, jak mu téměř leží v obývacím pokoji, ve tváři se mu zrcadlí slast, oči fixované na detektiva.

Když Batman dosáhl uvolnění a už jen oddechoval, Gordon seděl vedle něj, dokud se si jej druhý muž nepřitáhl k sobě a opět jej nepolíbil.

"Musím jít," pronesl Bruce, jakmile opustil detektivovy rty, s citem svíraje paži druhého muže.

Gordon přikývl. Sice by ocenil, kdyby Bruce zůstal, nicméně chápal, že má asi nějaké věci na práci. Ať už jako Bruce Wayne, nebo jako Batman.

"Ale vrátím se," těkal Bruce z jednoho modrého oka do druhého.

"Dobře," pronesl klidně Gordon, leč když se Bruce pousmál, neodolal a gesto mu oplatil.

Než se nadál, Wayne je vytáhl oba na nohy a upravil se. Gordon pak ještě chvíli jen hleděl na místo, kde Bruce ještě nedávno ležel, nyní za ním ale zaklaply dveře a Batman se ztratil v temnotě Gothamu.

Detektiv si přejel dlaní po tváři a na moment zapochyboval, zda se to skutečně stalo. Jenže v pokoji se stále vznášela Bruceova vůně, obohacena o dalších, a rty jej pořád brněly. Usadil se zpět do křesla, kde si opět uvědomil únavu svého těla. Řekl si, že na pár minut zavře oči, nakonec ale tvrdě usnul a na poloprázdný hrnek kávy už si ani nevzpomněl.


End file.
